


Rodzina

by Evenesce (Halliah)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, ale taki malutki, sam centric, season 1 mostly
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliah/pseuds/Evenesce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Są lekcje,  których każdy powinien nauczyć się jak najwcześniej. Sam nie do końca wie czy mu się udało.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodzina

Ludzie umierają. Kropka. Był to najważniejszy fakt, który musiał sobie przyswoić każdy łowca. W innym przypadku czekało go dużo cierpienia, zawodu i żalu. Ci którzy łowcami zostawali, weszli w rodzinę polującą od pokoleń, odkryli potwora pod łóżkiem, często nie dawali sobie z tym rady. W dużo lepszym położeniu byli urodzeni i wychowani w takich warunach. Miłość do rodziny, partnera, przyjaciół była albo największą słabością albo największym atutem.  
Sam Winchester nie wychował się w żadnym z podanych modelów rodziny łowców. Dean, bo to w końcu on był przyjacielem, rodziną i partnerem, był również jego częscią. Ich ojciec zajmował stanowisko kaprala, wydawał rozkazy, oczekiwał wyników. To starszy brat był nauczycielem, przez wiele lat Sam traktował go jak kogoś wszechwiedzącego, często wszechmocnego. Dlatego gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Deana rannego nie wiedział do końca co zrobić. Wrócili z ojcem z polowania, chłopak czekał na nich już od kilku godzin, John praktycznie wniósł syna do pokoju. Był to hotel jak każdy inny, brudny i źle ocieplony. Musiał jednak wystarczyć na opatrzenie ran pozostawionych przez wilkołaka. Najstarszy Winchester wiedział co robić, wydawał krótkie rozkazy, pilnował by Sam nie wpadł w panikę. Szybko opatrzył Deana, ułożył na łóżku i poszedł do łazienki. Musiał się zająć swoimi własnymi „zadrapaniami”. Bracia nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Sam czuwał przy ledwo przytomnym Deanie, na szawce obok ułożył wodę i miskę z mokrą szmatą, w razie gorączki. To był pierwszy raz, gdy najmłodszy z całej łowieckiej rodziny zdał sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa, które niosły silne więzi.  
Później było już coraz gorzej. Sam zaczął polować, niechętnie, co sprawiało, że na własne oczy widział głupia brawura prowadzi do ciężkich obrażeń (to nie tak że go osłaniał). Relacje ojcem były coraz gorsze, co wceśniej wydawało się niemożliwe. Chłopak sam nie do końca wiedział czego chce, aż przyszedł list ze Stanford. Wybawienie, a zarazem ostateczny wyrok. Wątpił, żeby wrócił do życia łowcy po skosztowaniu normalnego, bezpiecznego. Dean o tym wiedział, nie odezwał się jednak słowem, gdy pokazał mu kopertę. Ba, pogratulował mu. Był dumny ze swojego młodszego brata. Nagle, jak piorun z jasnego nieba, Sam dostał olśnienia. Nie byli tą samą osobą. Czasy gdy Dean wykonywał rozkaz, a on myślał minęły już bezpowrotnie. Będzie sam. Może nigdy się nie dowiedzieć o śmierci swojego brata. Był jednak uparty, ogłosił już że wyjeżdża, nia miał zamiaru zmieniać zdania. Nie teraz. Awantura była nieunikniona.

Kochał Jessice. Całym swoim sercem wielbił tą dziewczynę, która dała mu normalne życie. Aż do dnia, gdy spłonęła na suficie, tak jak ich matka (może nigdy nie była pisana mu normalość), był pewien, że to ona go uratuje. Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe. I znów zaczęła się karkołomna podróż, poszukiwania ojca, zamsta na mordercy. Gdzieś w międzyczasie Dean wrócił na swoje miejsce. Dalej istniały rzeczy o których nie rozmawiali, było jednak prawie jak kiedyś. Tyle, że lepiej. Nikt nie wydawał rozkazów, mogli sami decydować co chcą zrobić, gdzie pojechać (kogo uratować). Sam wykorzystywał to jak najdłużej mógł. Wiedział, że wraz z odnalezieniem Johna cała ta jakże piękna farsa się skończy. Będzie musiał odejść. O ile te zbyt długie spojrzenia uchodziły kiedyś za podziw wobec starszego brata, a teraz Dean był zbyt ślepy by je dostrzec, to ich ojciec od razu się połapie. Wystarczyło, że raz usłyszał, iż ma nie wracać. Nie potrzebował powtórki. Kochał Jess, ale miał wrażenie że odchodząc poruszyła w nim coś co powinno być od dwóch lat zakopane. Jak chociażby znajomość położenia piegów jego brata. Tak długo udawało mu się być „normalnym”, iż zapomniał o tym uczuciu na dnie żołądka, pięknym a zarazem dotkliwie bolesnym.

Meg była czymś innym. Nie w sensie, jak się później okazało, nieludzkim, a kimś kto wypunktował wszystkie problemy w jego relacjach z Deanem. Poza tym głównym oczywiście. O tym sam Szatan pewnie nie wiedział (ha ha), wypowiedziała na głos wszystkie oskarżenia, które kłębiły się w jego głowie od lat. Nie miał zamiaru mówić o tym swojemu bratu, ani nawet wspominać o spotkaniu takiej kobiety. W ciągu paru sekund usłyszałby, że zmarnował okazję, mógł ją z łątwością zaliczyć. Póki co zwalał to na Jess, wiedział jednak że z czasem, może już nie długo, Dean coś zauważy. Pewnie nie jego uczucia wobec siebie, a raczej to, że z nikim się nie przespał od prawie pół roku. Nie musiał w sumie aż tak długo czekać. Zahaczyli o bar, starszy brat chciał wyświadczyć przysługę, został odesłany z kwitkiem. Zaliczył za to trójkącik z dziewczyną odrzuconą przez Sama i jej koleżanką. W tym czasie chłopak przeszukiwał książki i przeklinał sam siebie. Co to za durny pomysł kochać takiego podrywacza? Co to za zły pomysł zakochać się we własnym bracie? Bardzo zły. Umiał to sam przed sobą przyznać, wychował się z tą wiedzą. Odkrycie śmiertelności Deana wstrząsnęło nim równie bardzo jak odkrycie kazirodstwa. Kiedyś byli w końcu jedną istotą, on mózgiem, brat muskułami. Jak więc mógł nie kochać tak ważnej części siebie? Ale to było kiedyś. Przed Jess (normalną, spaloną Jess) i Stanford. Wyrwał go z zamyślenia trzask drzwi.  
\- Stary, nie wiesz z czego zrezygnowałeś.  
Wiedział to doskonale.  
\- Poszukałem trochę informacji o duchu, który siedzi w tej bibliote.  
\- Jak zawsze pracowity.  
Prawda była taka, że nie znalazł nic. Wiedział jednak, że Dean i tak nie będzie go słuchać, zaśnie przy akompaniamencie jego monologu. Zaczął więc od nowa, opowiadał to co już wiedzieli jeszcze przed przyjazdem. Nie było żednych protestów, po chwili cichy oddech zmienił się w pochrapywanie. Skończył swoją opowieśći skupił się na faktycznych poszukiwaniach.

Znaleźli swojego ojca. A bardziej to on znalazł ich. Mieli większe problemy niż rozterki emocjonalne Sama, więc nawet nie starał się ukrywać swoich spojrzeń. Znów ledwo uniknęli śmierci, miał prawo się napatrzeć. W innym wypadku zażenowanie jeszcze bardziej przykułoby uwagę ojca.

John nie żył. Jednak był rodziną, stwierdził Sam, czując łzy na policzkach.

Dean był wściekły na ich ojca. Jak mógł sprzedać za niego duszę? Sam cieszył się, że sam nie musiał tego zrobić. Dziesięć lat z Deanem to i tak byłoby za mało (już nie śnił o Jess).

Rok. Został im rok. Kurwa.

Tylko dzięki ignorancji Deana udało mu się jakoś przetrwać. Gapił się ile mógł, pomagał w załatwianiu kobiet do towarzystwa. I cały czas szukał, nie tracił nadzieji. Zastanawiał się też, czasami, czy może mu powiedzieć. Jako ostatnie słowa wykorzystać swój sekret. Pewnie i tak by nie zrozumiał, nie każdy zaakceptowałby uczucia ze strony swojego rodzeństwa, które przekraczały tą braterską linią (na piasku). Bił się z myślami, aż zrezygnował. Niektóre tajemnice powinny pójść do grobu wraz ze swoimi powierzycielami.

Wszyscy umierają. Nie ważne czy częściowo, czy w całości (Sam stracił połowę).

Krew Ruby pozwalała zapomnieć. Zapełniała pustkę Miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę. Próbował wszysktiego, kontrakt, ofiary dla bogów. Dopiero pewnej nocy, gdy wypił za dużo piwa i krwi, zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. No tak. Przecież miał wojsko.

Znalezienie Deana nie okazało się takie trudne. Wokół nich panował chaos, ale jakby w sekundę, nastała cisza. Wszystko ustało. Nowy Król podszedł do najlepszego Oprawcy i uśmiechnął się głupio. Bolała go szczęka, policzki szczypały, a oczy piekły od łez.  
\- Nie widzę tu żadnych lasek z rogami. – stwierdził Sam.  
\- Ciota.  
\- Dupek.  
Nie mógł się powstrzymać, byli w piekle do cholery. Pocałował go i znów był cały.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że dopiero korona da ci na tyle odwagi by zachować się jak prawdziwy mężczyzna.  
Dean był taki sam, a jednak inny.  
\- Ty też mogłeś to zrobić, wcześniej gdy jeszcze byliśmy na górze.  
\- Nah, zabawniej było patrzeć jak biegasz za własnym ogonem.  
Liczne blizny pokrywały jego ciało, duszę i umysł. Był doskonały na doradzę Króla Piekieł. A jako brat już spełnił swoją rolę, jako kochanek też był swietny.  
\- Teraz tak mówisz. Jak wrócimy do sypialni to zobaczymy kto biega za własnym ogonem.  
\- Sammy! Nie wiedziałem, że pociągają cię takie rzecz!  
-Ugh, zamkni się.

Wszystko było dobrze. Ludzie umierali. Ale oni już nie byli ludźmi.

**Author's Note:**

> Oglądanie SPN od nowa jest dziwnym uczuciem. Kudosu robią ze mną maratony, a komentarze patrzą na nas wrogo i odrabiają zadania domowe. I jęczą o poprawę błędów.


End file.
